


The Pizza is Hot

by orphan_account



Series: From My Eighth Grade Journal [1]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, potato, the, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>w h a t  </p><p>so i was looking through the journals again</p><p>and i found my first ever fanfiction</p><p>and of course it just had to be hartbig</p><p>but guys this was the first one i'd ever written, keep in mind that before this, i'd only read troyler and phan fanfictions on wattpad, and i'd only read them if they were ten thousand words or more, and i skipped every single smut chapter</p><p>also i didn't know that cum and semen were the same thing</p><p>that's what you get when you're taught sex ed in america.  a thirteen year old is convinced that vaginas and penises both secrete cum, but penises secrete cum AND semen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> above this, i'd written the following:
> 
> ********************************  
> I've been watching some of Hannah Hart's videos. I was thinking about stuff. And I realized that I kind of ship Hartbig, even though I've only ever seen grace Helbig in collabs with other YouTubers. I was watching Hannah's "27 Things about being 27" video. At the end, she was talking about the edible arrangements thing being from grace. and we all know that deep down, Hannah REALLY wanted theem to be from Grace. Here's a Hartbig fanfiction I wrote!!!  
> ********************************
> 
> wooooow

Grace pulled the pizza out of the oven. "Ouch!" she cried. "This pizza is hot!"

Hannah smiled. "So are you," she said. Suddenly, she realized what she'd said. Grace wasn't lesbian. What had Hannah been thinking?

Grace looked at Hannah for a moment. It only took her a few seconds to turn her shocked expression into a smirk. "If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen" she whispered seductively. 

Hannah looked at grace, confused. Was this really happening? Was grace really flirting with her???

"I think I can take the heat," Hannah mumbled.

Grace whispered, "should we get out of the kitchen, anyway?"

Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There's a bedroom down the hall, but here's only one bed. we'll have to share..."

Suddenly, the steaming pizza on the counter wasn't the only thing she wanted to stuff in her face. And an hour later, it wasn't the only thing covered in a gooey, off-white substance.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously though what the heck i thought it took an hour for sex my gosh
> 
> and i still don't know how vagina/vagina sex works tbh
> 
> @ america pls hire better sex ed teachers, do it for the children


End file.
